Visiting Family
by DanielWhite
Summary: Copyright- Stargate Atlantis and its characters are owned by MGM, not me. Set between 'Brainstorm' and 'Infection', it is about the rest of mcKay and Keller's 2 week vacation and their journey back to atlantis
1. The Airport

Visiting Family Chapter 1: The Airport

"So what are we going to do for the rest of our vacation?" said McKay, putting his arm around Jennifer. They had entered a small office where the air was noticeably warmer. Nevertheless, as soon as their escort left, McKay felt the need to pull his companion closer.

"I would like you to come with me to see my father," whispered Keller.

"And I would like you to come with me to see my sister" said McKay, then Jennifer said

"Tell you what we'll go and see my father for a week and then go and see your sister the next week",

"That's a great idea," said Rodney as they walked to the ticket office with Jennifer putting her arm around him and kissing him on the cheek saying

"I Love You Rodney McKay",

"I Love You Jennifer Keller" said Rodney.

After they had got their tickets they went to the departure lounge,

"Shall we get something to eat?" Rodney asked

"Sure you get the food I'll get the drinks, I'm not having any ice because I've seen enough ice over the last 24 hours to last me a lifetime" replied Jennifer

"Ye, no ice for me either please Jen," laughed Rodney. After they finished their meal, Jennifer asked

"I wonder how everyone back on Atlantis will react to us dating?""I'm not sure, but we'll find out once we get back" Rodney replied."Yep" Jennifer said."What if your father doesn't like me?" Rodney said."What's there not to like!" Jennifer said.

"True" smiled Rodney.

"What time is it?" asked Jennifer.

"Almost time for our flight" replied Rodney followed by an announcement over the intercom.

"All passengers for the flight to Chippewa Falls, the aircraft is now ready for boarding" was the announcement.

"Here we go are you ready Rodney?" asked Jennifer.

"Not really, but lets go" replied Rodney as they boarded the plane.


	2. Visiting Keller's Father

Visiting Family Chapter 2: Visiting Keller's Father

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats fasten your seatbelts for the landing," said the aircraft captain over the PA. Suddenly, Jennifer and Rodney rushed from the bathroom, sat down and put on their seat belts.

"Are you ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous about meeting your father," replied Rodney.

"I think he'll like you," said Jennifer as the plane touched down. They got off the plane, got their bags and then got a taxi to Keller's father's house.

They arrived at Keller's father's house in late evening

"Here we are," said Jennifer.

"Nice house," replied Rodney as they got their luggage out of the taxi.

"Hi Jen," said this voice coming from behind them. Jennifer turned round and replied,

"Hi Dad."

"Hello, Mr. Keller," said Rodney.

"Who are you?" asked Mr Keller.

"This is Dr Rodney McKay, my boyfriend," replied Jennifer.

"It is an honour to meet you," said Rodney as they went inside.

When they were all inside Mr. Keller closed the door and said,

"It's nice to meet you too Rodney."

"Thank you," replied Rodney.

"Why don't you two get settled in and I'll get us some drinks," said Mr. Keller.

"Ok, thanks Dad," said Jennifer going upstairs with Rodney. Once upstairs Jennifer said,

"Rodney, you will be sleeping in my room with me."

"I will? I mean I would rather sleep on the couch or in a spare room; it's not that I don't want to be in your bed with you because I would love to be in your bed with you it's just I wouldn't want to annoy your Dad," said Rodney.

"It'll be ok," laughed Jennifer.

"Are you sure?" asked Rodney.

"Yes, now let's get in there," replied Jennifer.

"Ok, I'm coming," said Rodney.

After they had settled in a voice came from downstairs.

"Drinks are ready," said Mr. Keller. So Rodney and Jennifer made their way downstairs and suddenly Jennifer said, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

So Rodney sat down in the lounge with Mr. Keller and Mr. Keller asked,

"So Rodney, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a doctor of physics," Rodney replied.

"How long have you and Jen been seeing each other?" asked Mr. Keller as Jennifer entered the room.

"Well we've loved each other for some time now, but it's only recently that we started dating," replied Rodney.

They finished their drinks and Jennifer said,

"Well it's been a long day we should turn in, goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Jen, goodnight Rodney," said Mr. Keller.

"Goodnight Mr. Keller," said Rodney as he and Jennifer made their way upstairs.

Over the next few days Rodney and Mr Keller had plenty of chats and got to know each other, which greatly pleased Jennifer. On their 5th day there Jennifer said to Rodney,

"Thank you for taking the time to get to know my Dad," as she kissed him.

"You're welcome," replied Rodney. Jennifer then went to speak to her Dad who was in the kitchen.

"So dad what do you think of Rodney?" she asked.

"I like him, I think he is great for you and I can tell he loves you a lot," replied her father.

"Thank you Dad," said Jennifer. Then they had dinner and a few drinks and then Rodney said, "We should go to bed because we have a long day tomorrow, goodnight Mr Keller."

"Goodnight you two," replied Mr Keller as Rodney and Jennifer went upstairs. The next day was the day to travel to Vancouver to see Jeannie. Rodney and Jennifer came downstairs with their luggage in their hands and the taxi was waiting outside.

"Goodbye Dad," said Jennifer as she hugged him.

"Goodbye Jen. Goodbye Rodney, it was nice getting to know you, take care," said Mr Keller as Jen and Rodney got into the taxi.

"Goodbye Mr Keller," said Rodney as the taxi started to pull away. Then they went to the airport and got a flight to Vancouver.


	3. Visiting Jeannie

Visiting Family Chapter 3: Visiting Jeannie

They landed in Vancouver, picked up their bags and discovered that Jeannie was there to meet them.

"Hi guys," said Jeannie.

"Hi Jeannie," replied Rodney and Jennifer. Then they walked out to the car and put the luggage in the trunk then they got in the car and started off towards Jeannie's house

"So are you two dating now?" asked Jeannie.

"Yes, we are," said Jennifer as she kissed Rodney. Jeannie saw them in the mirror and smiled.

"Last time I came to Atlantis I could tell that you loved each other; I could see it in your eyes and Jennifer I could also tell by how much you cared for him. It was more than a doctor should care about her patient. It was wonderful!" said Jeannie.

"It was about that time that I realized I loved him," said Jennifer.

"How long have you been in love with her Mer?" asked Jeannie.

"About a year," he replied.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Jeannie.

"A little over a week," replied Jennifer as they pulled up outside Jeannie's house.

"Let me guess why it took you two so long to start dating. It was because you were too nervous to ask her out wasn't it, Mer?" asked Jeannie.

"I… um…well yes, but I asked her out eventually," replied Rodney as they got out of the car.

"Yes, you did Rodney," said Jennifer as she kissed him again.

Suddenly the front door of the house opened and out ran Madison shouting.

"Uncle Mer!" as she leapt up, giving Rodney a hug. Then Rodney put Madison down and pointed to Jennifer saying

"This is Jennifer, she is my special friend." Jennifer kneeled down in front of Madison and said,

"Hi Madison."

"Hi Jennifer," replied Madison shyly.

They went inside where they were greeted by Caleb.

"Hi Rodney and who is this?" asked Caleb.

"This is Dr Jennifer Keller," replied Rodney.

"Nice to meet you," said Caleb to Jennifer.

"Caleb, why don't you and Madison go and get dinner started whilst I help get Mer and Jennifer settled in," said Jeannie.

"Sure," replied Caleb as Jeannie, Jennifer, and Rodney went upstairs.

When they got upstairs, Jeannie led them to the spare room.

"Here you go, you two will be sleeping in here," said Jeannie.

"Thanks," replied Rodney.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get settled in, By the time you are, dinner should be ready," said Jeannie.

"Thank you, we'll be down in a bit," said Jennifer as Jeannie left the room. Jennifer suddenly started kissing Rodney he pulled away, looking startled.

"Well she did tell us to get settled in" explained Jennifer, grinning

"True," said Rodney and he smiled, kissing her back.

After they got settled in they went downstairs where they all had a wonderful dinner. Shortly after dinner Madison was put to bed. The others sat down in the living room and had a chat over drinks.

"So, how is your vacation going?" asked Jeannie.

"Great! We went to see my dad last week," replied Jennifer.

"Oh, what did he think of Mer?" laughed Jeannie.

"Well, Rodney took the time to talk with and get to know my father, and by the end of the visit they were getting along really well," replied Jennifer.

"Wow Mer! You must really love Jennifer," said Jeannie.

"I do," replied Rodney.

"I think you make a great couple," said Jeannie.

"Thank you," replied Jennifer.

"Well, I'm tired. I think its time I turned in," said Rodney.

"I think I'll join you," said Jennifer as she followed Rodney upstairs. Jeannie followed them up and whilst Rodney was in the bathroom said to Jennifer,

"I have never seen Mer as happy as he is with you."

"Thank you and I'm happier than I have ever been when I'm with him," said Jennifer smiling. Rodney came out of the bathroom and Jennifer went in whilst she was in the bathroom Jeannie said to Rodney,

"Mer, you and Jennifer are great together so please don't mess it up."

"I won't. She is the best thing that ever happened to me," said Rodney just as Jennifer came out of the bathroom.

"Night Mer, Night Jen," said Jeannie as they disappeared into their room.

Over the next few days Rodney took Jennifer sightseeing. Madison quickly got over her shyness and got along with Jennifer quite well. It was the day before they had to leave for the SGC and they all went to the zoo, which made Madison very happy. That night Rodney took Jennifer for a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant and afterwards they were so tired they went straight to bed.

The next morning they got up early as they had a long day ahead of them. They got packed, went downstairs, and had some breakfast. Then it was time for Jeannie to take them to the airport.

"Bye Madison. Bye Caleb," said Jennifer and Rodney. Madison leapt up giving Rodney a hug saying

"Bye Uncle Mer!" She then leapt up giving Jennifer a hug saying,

"Bye Jennifer!"

"Bye guys," said Caleb as Jeannie pulled out. They got to the airport, got out of the car, and got their luggage out. Then Jeannie said,

"Bye Mer," as she hugged her brother goodbye.

"Bye Jeannie," he replied.

"Bye Jennifer, take care of my brother!" said Jeannie giving her a hug as well.

"Bye Jeannie. I will," replied Jennifer as they walked into the airport where they flew to Colorado Springs.

Coming up in the 4th and final part: Journeying Back To Atlantis.


	4. Jorneying Back To Atlantis

Visiting Family Chapter 4: Journeying Back To Atlantis

They arrived at Colorado Springs where there was an escort waiting for them, so they got their luggage and went with the escort to the SGC.

When they arrived at the SGC they were greeted by Colonel Carter who gave them their radios

"Hi Rodney, hi Jennifer" said Sam.

"Hi Sam" they replied.

"You two look very cosy, are you seeing each other?" asked Sam.

"Yes we are" replied Jennifer kissing Rodney.

"I'm happy for you" said Sam.

"Thank you" they replied.

"The Daedalus is in orbit ready to beam you up when you are ready" said Sam.

"Ok thank you" said Rodney

"Bye guys" said Sam.

"Bye Sam" they replied as Sam walked off.

"Are you ready Jen?" asked Rodney.

"Yep, let's go," replied Jennifer.

"Ok" replied Rodney tapping his radio

"Daedalus, this Dr McKay, Dr Keller and myself are ready to be beamed up," said Rodney.

"Dr McKay, this is Colonel Caldwell we'll beam you up immediately" said Caldwell.

The familiar white light of the Asgard Transporter Beam surrounded them and a second later they materialised on the bridge of the Daedalus

"Welcome aboard" said Caldwell.

"Thank you Colonel" replied Rodney and Jennifer. Caldwell then turned to face Major Marks and said

"Major, are all the other Atlantis personnel onboard?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Marks.

"Very well, set course for Atlantis and take us to hyperspace" ordered Caldwell.

"Aye, Sir" replied Marks, he pushed a few buttons and the Daedalus went into hyperspace.

"Major Marks, you have the bridge, I'm going to show our passengers to their quarters" said Caldwell.

"Yes, Sir" replied Marks as Caldwell, McKay and Keller walked out of the room.

Caldwell, McKay and Keller arrived on the appropriate deck and Caldwell said "McKay, here are your quarters, Dr Keller yours are next door".

"Thank you Colonel" they replied.

"I'll leave you to it I have to get back to the bridge" said Caldwell just before he walked back to the elevator.

"Well these rooms are where we will be sleeping for the next 3 weeks," said Rodney.

"Yep, lets get settled in," said Jennifer.

"Let me know when you are settled in Jen and we will go and get some dinner from the canteen" said Rodney.

"Sure" replied Jen.

So they each went into their individual quarters and got settled in, about 10 minutes later Jennifer went to Rodney's quarters and said

"Rodney, I'm settled in and ready to go and get some dinner".

"What, already?" asked Rodney.

"Yep" replied Jennifer.

"Ok then lets go," said Rodney. They went to the canteen and had some dinner and then after dinner Rodney put his arm around Jennifer and they went for a walk around the ship and by the time they got back to their quarters it was about 10pm and Rodney said

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night Jen".

"Night Rodney" said Jennifer as she kissed him goodnight.

"They went into their quarters and went to bed, about an hour later there was a knock at Rodney's door. He got up and opened it. It was Jennifer."Are you ok?" he asked as she walked in with the door closing behind her."I've gotten used to sleeping next to you over the last couple of weeks and now I miss you when you aren't sleeping next to me" said Jennifer, with a small smile."Well then lets get to bed," said Rodney, also smiling as he got back into bed."I'm on it," said Jennifer as she leapt in beside Rodney, giggling as she pulled him closer.

The next morning Rodney woke up first and watched Jennifer sleep for a while before he kissed her on the forehead. Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and gave a huge yawn. The first thing she saw was Rodney smiling down at her."Morning Beautiful" he whispered."Morning Handsome. Did you sleep well?" asked Jennifer."Like a log... eventually... you sure know how to tire a guy out... I hope I'm not yawning all day," he grumbled."Then we shall probably need a quiet siesta this afternoon - and you can tire me out!" she answered with a wink.

The next 17 days went by so fast for Rodney and Jennifer because during those 17 days they grew even closer. On day 18 at about 4pm Rodney got a call on the radio

"Dr McKay, this is Colonel Caldwell we will be dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes, you and Dr Keller please make your way to the bridge to prepare to beam down" said Caldwell.

"On our way" replied Rodney as him and Jennifer made their way to the elevator. A few minutes later they walked onto the bridge just as the Daedalus emerged from hyperspace.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Caldwell we are ready to beam down your personnel," said Caldwell.

"Daedalus, this is Woolsey, you may beam them down" replied Woolsey.

"Are you ready for transport?" Caldwell asked Rodney and Jennifer.

"Yes Colonel" they replied. Once again the familiar white light of the Asgard Transporter Beam surrounded them and a second later they materialised in Atlantis's Gate Room.

"Dr McKay, Dr Keller welcome back, we'll debrief in one hour," said Woolsey.

"Thank You" they replied as they left the gate room. As they made their way down the corridor to their quarters they started kissing each other passionately. THE END.


End file.
